


Reductio ad Absurdum

by callofchaos, SoyCaptain



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Academia, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Angst, College Student Amamiya Ren, Himbo Ren, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Professor Akechi Goro, Queer Culture, Trans Male Character, read the CW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callofchaos/pseuds/callofchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyCaptain/pseuds/SoyCaptain
Summary: Thirty-four and untenured Dr. Goro Akechi lives a life dedicated to dancing through the bureaucracy of academia. Nineteen and untethered Ren Amamiya searches for fulfillment when he’s not scrolling through SparkNotes for Professor Akechi’s Intro Philosophy class. Despite the moral quandary it provokes, they seek solace in each other. And beneath its fiery veneer, their relationship becomes an exercise in vulnerability.





	Reductio ad Absurdum

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for content warnings.

After a few hiccups and gurgles, the coffee machine finally does its job. The brisk scent of fresh coffee fills the stagnant air of the office kitchenette. Goro is about to retrieve his mug when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

He turns around, coming face-to-face with his colleague. “Oh,” Goro exhales. “You startled me.”

“Sorry,” the man laughs. “I wanted to ask how your preparations for the ancient philosophy conference are going.” 

“They’re going well,” Goro hums, taking a sip of his coffee. “I just have a working paper to present.”

“Glad to hear it. You haven’t chatted with us for a while, so I thought I’d drop by.” His colleague pats him roughly on the back—Goro suppresses his grimace.

“Thanks, Jeff. Just been busy.” Goro replies, smiling cordially.

“Alright. Good luck, Akechi. Let us know how it goes!” Jeff pats him again on the shoulder before taking his leave.

Coffee in hand, Goro walks back to his office. He’s stressed, for sure. In a week, he has to impress his peers with his research and furiously network. He had hoped that his tension wasn’t obvious to his colleagues. They’re nice, but there’s no way they truly see Goro as one of their own. Not when he’s a fixed-term appointee and most of the others are tenured or sitting on tenure-track positions.

Draining his coffee, he stares at the slides for his working paper blankly for a few moments before minimizing the window and pulling up his course management website instead.

His introductory course kids should have all posted their latest discussion responses by now. Goro lets his teaching assistants moderate the discussions, but he still likes to hop in now and then to see how his students are doing. Their fresh takes are often more interesting than the niche, abstruse fixations of his colleagues these days. He clicks open the thread for the first discussion question and skims the first response.

**Does Mill truly understand the implications of this expostulation? Perchance—**

_Okay, maybe not that one._ Goro can’t help but roll his eyes. He keeps scrolling down, in search of a decent-looking response. He’ll read the rest later. A familiar name stands out to him— _Ren Amamiya_. His mind supplies him with a clear mental image of the curly-haired, doll-faced boy. 

He clicks to expand Amamiya’s response, brows furrowing as he reads the post. 

It’s about what he expected. There’s little indication that Amamiya has actually done the assigned reading. The boy builds on a previous student’s questions—expanding and refining them in that remarkably analytical way of his—but doesn’t attempt to answer them or bring any new ideas to the discussion. 

Sighing, Goro leans back on his desk chair and runs a hand through his bangs.

Amamiya has been on his mind a bit more often than his other students. Goro chalks it up to the fact that the student simultaneously impresses him and frustrates him. Amamiya’s aptitude for out-of-the-box and logically-sound thinking—as often demonstrated by the boy’s in-class analyses—makes Goro think that his student has a latent talent for philosophy.

But Amamiya just doesn’t seem to put much effort into the class—and his assignment and midterm grades show it. If Goro had been as talented as Amamiya, he would not have hesitated to make the most out of it. It vexes him to the point where he catches himself staring at Amamiya in class even while his other students are speaking.

Well, his eyes might catch on the pretty boy for other reasons too, but Goro’s a professional. He won’t entertain that idea.

He continues scrolling, reading a few more responses. Some of the students clearly have solid grasps of the text, which Goro is grateful for. There aren’t any responses that stand out this time, at least at a glance. 

Goro checks his clock. Office hours are starting. He doesn’t usually get visitors, so he figures that he’ll just keep working on his presentation for now. He immerses himself in the task, doing his best not to cringe at the weaker parts of his own paper.

Nearly an hour passes. He feels no closer to being satisfied with his work. A knock on the door startles him out of his intensely concentrated state.

“Come in,” he calls as he quickly saves his documents.

The door creaks open. It’s Amamiya. _How unusual._ The boy hasn’t been to office hours all semester.

“Hi Professor Akechi,” his student greets, sending Goro a bright smile before pausing to hang his parka on the coat rack. His cheeks are flushed from the cold. Droplets of water, likely from the snow, cling to his curly locks and glasses.

“Hello, Mr. Amamiya,” Goro responds warmly. “Please come take a seat.”

Goro makes his way over to join Amamiya at the small, circular table at the other end of the room. Fishing out his notes, the younger man makes eye contact with Goro and bites his lip.

“Can you take a look at my outline for the final? There are a lot of parts I’m not sure about,” Amamiya asks, twirling a section of his hair around his finger.

“Of course,” Goro replies. He gets to work on reading his student’s notes. As he expected, the younger man’s central assertion is novel and well thought out. He’d be impressed if Amamiya is able to defend it.

_But there are too many misreadings_ , Goro thinks as he reads further down the page. Amamiya probably skimmed some of the readings just for this paper.

“I like your argument, Mr. Amamiya,” Goro says. Amamiya looks up. “But I recommend that you carefully reread the works that you are using in this paper. They don’t exactly say that you think they’re saying—at least in the parts that you are expounding on.”

Goro pauses, examining the younger man for his reaction. Amamiya looks away and fiddles with a well-worn ear of his notes.

Goro sighs. He generally tries to be as non-accusatory as possible, since he doesn’t know the details of his students’ lives. But there’s really no way to be gentle about this.

“Please read the assigned works in their entirety,” Goro continues. “Your second claim here contradicts the thinker that you are relying on for your first claim.”

“O-oh, I see,” Amamiya frowns, pulling at the corner of his paper so roughly that it tears. Goro winces. But he doesn’t regret being direct with his student. Amamiya could definitely write a strong paper if he puts in the requisite work. The boy’s in-class analyses are strong—reading comprehension is probably not the issue.

“Should I modify my thesis too?” the boy adds.

“I didn’t say that,” Goro smiles. He wonders if he’s providing too big of a hint. Amamiya immediately perks up. It’s… a cute look on the young man. Goro tries not to dwell on it. “Anything else?”

Amamiya shakes his head. “It was just this outline. I… have to rework this more. You said that you’re away for a conference next week? But the paper is due in a week and a half. Is there a way that we could meet up again before you leave?”

_A one-on-one meeting with Amamiya—not a bad thought._ But Goro catches himself before his mind could wander further. It doesn’t matter that he finds Amamiya cute—he’s just a student. Nothing outside of professional norms could happen. Goro will treat him the same as anyone else.

“Of course. I’m always willing to help a student who cares for their studies. Let me check my calendar,” Goro says after a beat. Amamiya waits for him patiently. “Does Friday evening work for you?”

“Yeah, that works,” Ren replies, gathering his belongings into his backpack.

“Great. How about 7 PM at Coffee Culture?”

“The new shop on University Avenue?”

“Yes, that’s the one,” Goro confirms.

“Works for me. I’ve been meaning to check that shop out,” Ren replies. He makes his way to the door before turning around. “Thank you for your help.” 

“You’re welcome. Good luck with your paper.” He genuinely hopes that Amamiya’s paper goes smoothly.

“Thanks. See ya, Professor Akechi,” Amamiya says as he shoots a dazzling smile that is certainly not good for Goro’s heart.

When the door closes, Goro releases the breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. Another meeting with Amamiya, huh? If the extent to which Goro’s anticipating the meeting is anything to go by, he doubts that he’ll be able to get it off his mind for the next couple of days.

 

***

 

The chatter of college students and the scent of coffee surrounds Goro as he taps away at his laptop. _It’s almost seven_ , he thinks as he glances at the door. He’s lost track of the number of times he’s caught himself watching the entrance. He’s already drained his coffee and is itching for another, even though it would exacerbate his jitters. He’s barely written anything coherent for the past ten minutes.

The fact that he’s meeting with Amamiya soon is inexplicably clogging his mind. Goro is hyper-aware of the entrance to the coffee shop, of the conversations around him, and of the fact that his leg can’t seem to stop bouncing. It’s rather unusual—he’s normally so focused on his work that a student once stood in silence for minutes before he finally noticed her.

Goro sips from his glass of water. He hopes that Amamiya was able to rework his outline sufficiently. It’s only been two days since they last met, after all. He wonders if the student was actually able to read all of the relevant works. He doesn’t know how busy Amamiya is these days.

Feeling a cold breeze on the back of his neck again, Goro turns to glance at the entrance of the shop. To his relief, he does actually spot Amamiya this time. The boy is shrouded in a black parka, but those glasses and curly locks are unmistakable. Amamiya seems to spot him at the same time. He gives a wave before he starts weaving through the crowds and tables toward Goro.

“Professor,” Amamiya greets once he’s within earshot. He takes off his coat and hangs it on the back of the chair before sitting down. Goro’s eyes are drawn to the boy’s skintight black jeans and his wide-neck, long-sleeve black shirt. He can’t help but notice how… sexy the younger man looks. With a twinge of irritation, Goro realizes that he’s not alone—a couple of customers from nearby tables are glancing at Amamiya too.

Goro hopes that the styling wasn’t deliberate. 

“Good evening, Mr. Amamiya. How are you?”

“I’m good. How are you?”

“I’m doing well,” Goro replies cordially. “Let’s get started, then.”

Amamiya lays his notes on the table and begins to explain his ideas. The amount of progress he’s made in a couple of days is impressive. It seems like the young man has even managed to reread (or perhaps just read) some works that weren’t on the first version of his outline. Goro points out a few areas in need of work, but the new outline seems solid overall. When Goro tells Amamiya this, the boy beams prettily at him.

“Thank you so much, Professor Akechi. I feel a lot better now.”

“Glad to hear it. I’m here to help, after all.” Goro really is glad. The boy’s relieved smile is so endearing that he has to hold back from compulsively giving him more words of encouragement. 

Goro thinks the meeting is coming to a close, but Amamiya isn’t making any move to pack his things. The young man leans forward and rests cheek on his palm, gazing at Goro through his long eyelashes. The shift exposes the top of Amamiya’s chest—and Goro realizes that he was staring. He looks away from his student and down at his glass of water before taking another sip.

“Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Amamiya?” Goro asks, feeling strangely out of his element for a meeting about classwork.

“Yeah, actually. Mind if I ask you a few questions about philosophy? I’ve been thinking of majoring in it.” Amamiya tilts his head. His fluffy locks partially cover an eye.

“I don’t mind,” Goro replies amicably. He’s unsure of where to look. He takes one more sip of his water before resolutely focusing on Amamiya’s forehead. “You left the ‘major’ field blank on your self-introduction sheet, right?”

“You remember that?” Amamiya starts to twirl his hair again. “Uh, yeah. I haven’t been able to decide—but I have to declare by the end of spring semester.”

“What majors have you considered?”

“Psychology, comparative literature, and political science—before taking your class, that is. It’s my first philosophy class but I really love it. It might actually be my favorite class so far.” 

Goro’s surprised by the younger man’s admission. Since Amamiya doesn’t seem to put in much effort outside of class, Goro had assumed that the younger man wasn’t all that interested.

“I see,” Goro replies, holding his chin. “Well, ask away.”

Amamiya’s questions are fairly standard. Goro patiently explains the reasoning behind the major requirements and debunks some myths about philosophy majors. The boy listens attentively, nodding during Goro’s lengthier answers and politely waiting for Goro to pause before asking more questions.

“So I could pretty much do anything, career-wise,” Amamiya sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. “I still have no idea what to do.”

“You’ve got time, Mr. Amamiya,” Goro chuckles. “Few people are really sure of what they really want to do at your age.”

Amamiya crosses his arms. “It’s a bit hard to believe. Everyone seems to have it together.”

“People put on fronts all the time. It’s not a competition or a race,” Goro assures. He knows this rationally, but his own words sound hollow. He feels pathetically behind his peers himself. 

Amamiya hums. “I guess that’s true. When did you decide to become a professor?”

“Me?” Goro inadvertently vocalizes. That’s right, his student probably doesn’t see the “fixed-term appointment” sign practically hanging above his head.

“Yes? I think you’re pretty great,” Amamiya adds quietly. “Is that weird? You’re really passionate about philosophy and you teach very well. I admire you a lot.”

“Oh,” Goro clears his throat. Amamiya, who probably has the greatest potential among all of his intro course students, admires _him_. _Get a hold of yourself_. “No, it’s not. I’m happy to inspire you, Mr. Amamiya. I’ve actually wanted to go into academia since falling in love with philosophy as an undergraduate.”

“Wow... I wonder if I’ll ever find something like that for myself,” Amamiya ponders. “Academia seems like it’s very rewarding.” 

“You’ll be able to figure it out, Mr. Amamiya. “And it certainly is—though I am probably biased.” Goro’s reply draws a chuckle from the boy. 

“I guess you’re right. Do you have time to do anything else? Like hobbies and stuff? My professors all seem super busy.”

“I do. You just have to put aside the time for them—otherwise, it’s easy to get lost in the seemingly endless work. I made a habit of cycling every morning, for example.”

“You cycle?” Ren’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Yes?” Goro’s taken aback by his student’s inquisitive tone. “Is that odd?”

“No! I mean, that’s great. I’ve been trying to be more active lately. I told Ryuji and Shiho—my suitemates, I mean—to drag me to the gym with them, but so far it’s been practically impossible for them to wake me up,” Ren replies, rubbing at the back of his neck. “The only official activity I’ve been involved in is helping out the QSA. Which is time-consuming in itself, I guess.”

Goro has in fact spotted Amamiya around campus for QSA events. He had even considered dropping by and thanking his student for his work, but the gesture would be too conspicuous. And while Goro isn’t exactly in the closet about being gay, he likes his privacy and avoids fueling gossip when he can help it.

“It’s an honorable student organization to get involved in, Mr. Amamiya. Your time is well spent.”

“Um... I’m happy you think so, Professor.” Amamiya’s cheeks are tinged pink from the compliment. It’s… a very becoming look on him. Goro is again faced with the bizarre urge to praise him. A determined expression flits across the boy’s face. “Do you have other hobbies?”

Amamiya’s question is odd, but not entirely out of left field. Held captive by the boy’s wide-eyed stare, Goro decides to entertain him.

“It’s a bit harder to find time for these activities, but I also enjoy bouldering and hiking. I go to the gym when I can. And I’m always up for a game of chess.”

“Wow, you have cool hobbies. I’ve always wanted to learn how to play chess.” Amamiya stretches his arms and leans forward. The neckline of his low-cut shirt gapes, exposing a pale sliver of chest.

Goro averts his gaze. “I’m sure you could learn quickly.”

“Are you good at it?” Ren leans on his folded arms, looking up at Goro through his eyelashes. They’re just talking about chess, but there’s something in the atmosphere makes Goro feel inexplicably wary. But it’s probably just in his head.

“Decent, maybe,” Goro manages. “I won a few competitions while I was on the team in high school.”

“That’s awesome… Actually… Would it be possible for you to teach me? I’ve thought about asking folks on the chess club, but their dedication kind of intimidates me.”

_Teach Amamiya?_ Goro doesn’t spend as much time with his students as some of his other colleagues, but he’s pretty sure that one-on-one hangouts are unusual. Is Amamiya really unable to find anyone else to teach him chess? It occurs to him that his student might have ulterior motives. 

“That’s… an unusual request, Mr. Amamiya,” Goro replies.

“I know. I was also hoping to talk a bit more about philosophy. And, uh, talk to you more in general. Because you explain things really well.” The younger man draws circles on the droplets condensing outside his glass of water.

Goro doesn’t quite buy it. But he does wonder about Amamiya’s intentions. And he truthfully doesn’t find spending extra time with the pretty boy alone a repulsive idea. _Quite the opposite, actually._

He curses himself for being so crude—but it’s not like he has any indecent intentions. Anyone can aesthetically appreciate Amamiya’s beauty. The boy has been turning heads ever since he arrived at this coffee shop. It makes Goro feel strangely gratified that Amamiya seems to be fixated on only him.

He decides that he should indulge himself—or take a break, rather—once in a while.

“I wouldn’t mind teaching you chess,” Goro says, carefully keeping his tone neutral. “I’m always glad to share my love for the game.”

“Really?” Amamiya all but stands up in excitement. “I mean, ah, I’m very glad. I really appreciate it.” 

“Ah, it’s no problem,” Goro answers awkwardly.

“Actually, would you be available tonight? I was going to get a break in before studying for finals.”

“Let me think,” Goro hums, feigning contemplation for a few seconds to retain the professional space between them. He can’t seem too eager to be alone with his student. “I do actually have some time this evening. My chess set is in my apartment, though.”

“I wouldn’t mind going to your apartment.” _Oh, no, that is definitely a smirk on Amamiya’s face._

“I…” Goro tries. Should he even address it? “Well, alright.” He’ll just have to be vigilant.

 

***

 

The walk to Goro’s apartment is short. They chat along the way and before they know it, they’re at the front door. Goro lets them in. 

"You have a cozy place," Amamiya comments as he and Goro hang their coats up.

“Thank you. I apologize for the mess—I’ve been packing for my upcoming trip.” Goro frowns at the various stacks of papers that are consuming his floor space. 

“Nah, you’re good,” the younger man hums. “Where do you want me?”

_Where do I want him?_ Goro’s brain short circuits for a second before he realizes what Amamiya is asking. “The couch is fine,” he replies. “I’ll go grab my chess set. Would you like anything to drink?”

Amamiya shakes his head. “Not for now. I had plenty of water at the cafe.”

“Alright. Make yourself comfortable, then,” Goro says. He retrieves his board and pieces from a shelf and makes his way back to Amamiya.

Seating himself at a chair across the coffee table from Amamiya, Goro begins to explain the rules. The young man seems to absorb them quickly, asking questions when Goro would expect him to.

Maybe Amamiya really did just want to play chess, after all. Goro is embarrassed that he interpreted his proposition differently.

They move onto a practice game afterward. It’s going as expected. Goro is about to let his guard down.

“How does the knight move again? Can you show me?” Amamiya fiddles with the piece in his hand before holding it out. 

Goro receives it carefully but their fingers brush anyway. His heart jumps into his throat at the touch. He tries to calm himself—Amamiya's just one of his students. He's been in close proximity with plenty of other students and colleagues. _Be rational. We're just playing chess._

"Y-yes," he accidentally stammers. 

Before Goro gets his bearings, Amamiya reaches out and touches Goro’s hand again, making the older man jump.

“Wow, your hands are so warm,” the young man comments before pulling back immediately.

Goro can't tell whether his heart is racing in anticipation or panic. Amamiya is most definitely coming onto him. What should he do? He can’t help his gaze from catching on the boy’s pale neck and slightly exposed shoulder. _He's a student, get a grip._

But Goro hasn't seen such a pretty specimen in years—and he can't remember the last time he was able to get off with someone else. Amamiya is an adult. Goro is certainly no stranger to being hit on by younger men. Would playing along with Amamiya really be all that different? It’s not like they would be entering any sort of a relationship. If they wind up having sex tonight, there really wouldn’t be any strings attached.

Goro will flirt back, just this once. He hopes he won’t regret this decision.

“Your hands are quite cold, Mr. Amamiya,” he manages to say. “Are you feeling chilly?”

Amamiya tilts his head cutely. “A bit,” he murmurs, hugging himself and looking up at Goro through his eyelashes. “What do you suggest for warming up?”

"Ah, well, the heater is centrally controlled so I’m afraid that I can't turn it up. I could warm up your hands for you, at least," Goro suggests. He gets up and walks around to Amamiya, seating himself on the couch. He offers his hands, palms up. He hopes that the boy doesn’t feel his heart racing through his palms.

Amamiya shoots Goro a dazzling smile before gently laying his hands in Goro’s. He slides a hand upward, teasing at the skin beneath Goro’s sleeve cuffs with his fingers. Goro notices the boy shift toward him until their knees are touching. _Holy shit._ Goro didn’t think Amamiya would be so willing. The young man’s hands are indeed quite cold—and a little dry. Goro pushes the stray thought of offering moisturizer aside and does his best to make the most of the contact. He wraps Amamiya's hands with his individually, trying to share his warmth, before bringing them together and clasping them with both of his hands. With his heart pounding, Goro presses a kiss to Amamiya’s fingertips.

“Better?” Goro asks, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

“A little,” Amamiya murmurs, smiling coyly. “Do you think you could warm me up some more?”

“I think that can be arranged.” Goro places Amamiya’s hands in one of his before snaking his other arm around the boy’s waist. Gripping Amamiya’s thigh, Goro pulls him in closer. He leans his face in, stopping a couple of inches away from Amamiya’s lips. He searches the boy’s beautiful gray eyes for some kind of consent.

Amamiya’s answer comes in the form of a hand on Goro’s cheek. The touch surprises him—it’s strangely tender. Suddenly Goro doesn’t feel so sure of himself anymore, but it’s too late to back down. Amamiya is looking at him gently before he presses their lips together.

Goro leans into the kiss. The boy's lips are soft and a little chapped. He inhales. Amamiya smells really good—sweet and unique but with hints of warm vanilla and coffee. Goro can’t believe he’s kissing the most gorgeous boy he’s met at this university—no, the most gorgeous boy that he’s _ever_ met. On his couch. In his apartment. Goro just _wants_. He licks across the seam of Amamiya’s lips, which immediately part to receive Goro’s tongue. The silky sensation of Amamiya’s tongue against his goes straight to Goro’s groin. He can feel himself getting hard already.

The weight against him shifts, and soon Amamiya is seated on Goro’s lap. The boy captures Goro’s lower lip between his own, smiling into the kiss and sliding his hand up the back of Goro’s head. Goro appreciates his boldness. Making use of the new position, he slides his hands along Amamiya’s thighs and hips before settling them on his ass. He can’t help but squeeze the boy’s perky cheeks a bit. Amamiya jumps at the grope, breaking the kiss.

Goro takes the opportunity to pull him closer by the ass until the boy is on sitting on top of the tent in his pants. He grinds up against Amamiya’s crotch, snaking his hands up Amamiya’s shirt before settling them on his bound chest. He skims across the boy’s nipples with his thumbs, drawing a gasp and a shudder from Amamiya.

“Good?” Goro asks, tracing the sensitive buds.

“Y-yeah,” the young man moans. He shamelessly rocks against Goro, burying his face in the crook of his professor’s neck and planting wet kisses there.

Amamiya’s presence is almost overwhelming. The pretty boy’s unbridled moans and whines into Goro’s ear, the desperation with which he rubs himself against Goro’s clothed cock, and his sweet, heady scent make Goro want to devour him whole. His plans for a forgettable fuck might be going out the window—he wants to take everything Amamiya is willing to give him. He rubs the boy’s perky nipples, fully aware of the fact that the sensation is probably becoming too much. Amamiya shudders and melts against him, pressing himself down hard on Goro’s cock.

“You called me with the intention to seduce me, didn’t you,” Goro taunts in a low voice against the student’s ear, sliding his hands along Amamiya’s chest and back.

“Yes, Professor,” Amamiya moans. “You’re so hot. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“Shameless,” Goro reprimands, observing how the younger man whines and bucks his hips into Goro’s lap at the censure. “You really are a slut, aren’t you?” He gives one of Amamiya’s abused nipples a punishing pinch.

“Yeah,” the boy answers breathily. “I’ll be your slut. Fuck me, Professor.”

God does Goro want to. But there’s something about the younger man’s lazy confidence that irritates him. Goro doesn’t want to be yet another easy conquest for Amamiya. He won’t let him have control.

“You expect me to fuck you?” Goro tilts his head to the side, looking up at the boy on his lap.

“Um,” Amamiya stalls, breaking the eye contact. Goro feels a little guilty, but he’s sure he can make it good for him soon.

“You’ll have to work for it,” Goro remarks, tracing lazy patterns on Amamiya’s chest.

The boy brightens up. “Please,” he whines, grinding his pussy against the older man’s clothed erection. “I’ll do anything.”

“Strip and spread yourself.”

“O-oh. Okay. Of course,” Amamiya mumbles as he hoists himself off Goro’s lap. He seems a little more flustered than before. Goro crosses his legs and watches Amamiya from his seat. The damn low-cut top that’s been driving Goro crazy all evening finally comes off. Goro briefly worries that he had asked for too much, but Ren readily takes off his binder, revealing the smooth, milky skin that Goro has been hungering to touch.

The tight jeans come off with a bit of effort, but Goro’s eyes are drawn to the boy’s gray briefs with a telltale wet spot. Amamiya seems to notice Goro’s gaze—he bites his lip as he pulls the briefs down. The strings of slick that cling to his underwear and drenched pussy eventually break and cling to his thighs instead. The sight goes straight to Goro’s cock.

Amamiya’s hand twitches toward himself—probably a reflexive attempt to cover himself from Goro’s intense gaze. He takes a deep breath and kneels on the couch, facing away from the older man. Resting his head on a cushion, he snakes a hand under his body, tentatively resting his fingers on the lips of his dripping pussy. The boy shifts so that he’s hiding his face entirely before he spreads himself with his fingers. 

“This good?” Amamiya asks, voice muffled by the cushion.

It’s beyond good—Goro thinks he could cum from the sight alone. He admittedly hasn’t had sex with many men with Amamiya’s anatomy, but he looks so pink and wet and inviting that Goro’s first instinct is to touch him. The boy is literally oozing arousal—Goro’s certain that he’ll drip onto the couch if he doesn’t do anything.

He squeezes the boy’s ass and is rewarded with a surprised moan. Goro spreads Amamiya wider while massaging his cheeks, taking in his cute, swollen clit. He presses a thumb against Amamiya’s slick entrance, earning a whine from the boy.

“Is it just me or are you getting even wetter?” Goro asks, dragging his finger down to the younger man’s clit.

Amamiya makes an undecipherable muffled sound into the cushion—probably a wail. He turns his head to the side. “I can’t help it.”

“You like spreading yourself for me?” Goro’s unable to keep the taunting tone out of his voice.

“Yes,” Amamiya murmurs.

“Can’t say I’m not into that.” Goro grabs his discarded blazer with his dry hand, patting along the inside pockets. It takes him a short while, but he manages to extract a condom.

The crinkle of the wrapper must have alerted Amamiya. He looks back at Goro.

“No condom, if that’s okay,” Amamiya mumbles.

“Are you sure?” Goro asks, brows knitting together.

“Yeah. I just got tested and I won’t get pregnant.” Amamiya grips the cushion. “I want you to fill me.” 

“God,” Goro breathes. “Alright. I’m good too—haven’t had sex since I was last tested.”

Amamiya just hums in assent and rests the side of his head on the cushion.

Goro undoes his belt slowly—and loudly—and is rewarded with another whine from the boy. Pulling off his pants, he notices the younger man stroking himself.

“No.” Goro catches Amamiya’s wrist in his hand.

“Sorry,” Amamiya gasps. He goes back to spreading his pussy, trembling a bit from the awkward positioning.

_Fuck_. Goro thinks he could get used to this. Steadying himself with his hand, he presses the head of his cock against Amamiya’s slick entrance. The younger man mewls at the slight contact, but Goro ignores him. He rubs his head up and down Amamiya’s cunt, mixing his precum with the boy’s juices. 

Amamiya is breathing heavily, probably from both exertion and arousal. That’s alright—Goro’s had enough fun teasing him already. He lines his cock up with the boy’s entrance again and easily pushes in to the hilt. Amamiya is incredibly warm, velvety, and wet inside—even more so than Goro had imagined.

“Mm, Professor,” Amamiya moans loudly. “So full.”

“You really are a horny little slut,” Goro chuckles. The younger man whines and squeezes around his cock at the comment—the sensation almost makes Goro unstable on his knees.

Holding onto Amamiya’s waist for purchase, Goro pulls out a little before thrusting all the way back in. He sets a quick pace, aiming his thrusts to milk the pretty boy’s sweet sighs and moans.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin and Amamiya’s cries echo in the apartment. The younger man’s pale skin is covered in a sheen of sweat. Goro can’t remember the last time he was this turned on—just about everything about Amamiya is pushing him toward the edge.

 His student suddenly cries out with a shudder, clenching down and twitching on Goro’s cock. Slowing his thrusts, Goro leans his weight off of the shaking boy to help him balance. 

“Did you just cum?” Goro asks, half out of amazement and half out of self-indulgence.

“Y-yeah,” Amamiya gasps. “Sorry.” He’s flushed and panting, just starting to regain his bearings.

“At least have some manners,” Goro taunts, picking up the pace once again and gripping Amamiya’s hips hard.

“Manners? Ah… Thank you,” Amamiya mumbles. “O-oh!” His eyes fall shut as Goro fucks his still-spasming pussy, ramming his sweet spot. “Thank you!”

“That’s better,” Goro smirks. “God, you feel so good,” he openly moans, sliding his hands back over the boy’s ass and spreading him open. Amamiya’s white trails of cum are dripping onto the lips of his pussy and clinging to the base of Goro’s cock. “Such a nice view.”

The younger man whimpers and clenches around Goro. _Good._ Goro’s not going to let him cool off yet. Maybe he could get the pretty boy to cum again for him. Slowing down, Goro lets his thrusts linger when he’s buried low and deep in Amamiya’s cunt. He shifts his weight onto one hand and rubs along the boy’s juice-slicked clit with the other.

Amamiya moans, pressing himself back onto the older man’s cock. “T-thank you, Professor,” he gasps. “M-more, please.”

“Didn’t think you were such a cockslut, Amamiya,” Goro remarks. “You’ve always seemed like quite the upstanding citizen.” As expected, the boy’s pussy tightens up around him. It feels amazing—Goro almost sees stars. He’s consciously holding himself back from orgasm at this point.

“I’ll be your cockslut. I’ll do anything,” Amamiya gasps between moans.

Goro slides his hand—now slicked with cum—to Amamiya’s unbound chest. The boy’s nipples are hard with arousal. Goro squeezes him, coating Amamiya’s tits with his own pussy juices. “Is that all that you’re good for? Well, with a body this lewd, that wouldn’t shock me.”

Amamiya only manages to squeak out “Professor” before he’s cumming again. He clenches down hard on Goro’s cock, crying out and shuddering. The sensation finally drives Goro over the edge as well. He grips Amamiya’s hips hard as the boy’s cunt wrings him dry.

They stay still for a bit, catching their breaths. Goro then slowly pulls out, admiring the milky stream of cum now decorating the boy’s swollen pussy.

Reality slowly sets in as the arousal wears off. He fucked his _student_. It was a one-night stand, but he shouldn’t have in any case. Amamiya has just always felt so exceptional to him, but is he really an exception? Who says Goro wouldn’t act the same way if another young, pretty boy came onto him? Is it even fair to treat Amamiya as an exception—to both Amamiya himself and his peers? 

“Can I have a towel?” Amamiya’s voice jolts Goro out of his thoughts. The younger man is cupping a hand underneath him to catch the cum that is dripping out.

“O-oh, yes, of course,” Goro answers. Legs slightly wobbly, he manages to pull up his pants and maneuver himself up. He takes a glance at Amamiya awkwardly crouched on his couch before grabbing a roll of paper towels from the kitchen.

“Mr. Amamiya, I’m sorry,” Goro says shakily as he hands over the towels.

“It’s okay. That was really good,” Amamiya replies casually. “Thank you.”

The words are stuck in Goro’s throat. He points Amamiya to the nearest trash can and dresses before sitting back on the couch.

“You okay?” Amamiya asks while pulling on the last of his clothes.

Goro swallows. “I don't know what came over me... That was hardly appropriate. I'm your professor—we shouldn’t have had non-professional relations of any sort. I'm sorry.”

A few moments of awkward silence pass. “I’m sorry for coming onto you,” Amamiya says quietly.

"No, it's not your fault. I should have known better—as someone in my position. You're… fine. Let's just forget this.” 

“You didn’t take advantage of me,” Amamiya says resolutely. “I hope you don’t feel that way.”

"It's... inappropriate regardless," Goro replies. He tries to gather his composure. "I’ll see you out, Mr. Amamiya. Let me know if you have more questions about my class or your paper." Goro waits for Amamiya to gather the rest of his belongings before walking him to the door.

“Alright… I’m not expecting special treatment, though. That wasn’t my aim tonight,” Amamiya says, standing in the open doorway. “Rip me to shreds with your critique,” he adds lightly.

"Of course not. That didn't even cross my mind. You're a good, honest student, Mr. Amamiya," Goro says, avoiding Amamiya’s gaze. "And I certainly will not be merciful. Good luck with your paper." 

Amamiya gives him one last polite smile before walking out. Goro closes the door and leans on it. _Oh god_. He's truly transgressed the boundaries of professionalism now. This, on top of all of the other challenges he's facing in his career right now. This truly was the cherry on top of the cake. 

He regrets it, rationally, but he still can't help his mind from wandering back to his alluring student. The sounds of Amamiya’s moans and the sensation of being inside him might be forever ingrained in Goro’s mind now. He’s never dwelled this much on a casual hookup—he’s usually happy to forget about the details. Has he really been that pent up? His fixation on Amamiya can’t be more than that.

Goro tries to seal the thoughts away as he makes himself a cup of tea and sets up his laptop. Hopefully, his work can distract him from the earlier events of the night. _From Amamiya._

 

**Author's Note:**

> CW for Ch. 1: The language used to refer to Ren’s genitalia during sex may be triggering to certain people (e.g., pssy, cnt). This will be referred to in later chapters as "potentially dysphoria-inducing language." We chose to use this language because we (and many other trans folks we know) prefer it and do not find it to be dysphoria-inducing.
> 
> [Ren](https://twitter.com/punishmentc0p) drew some amazing fanart for Chapter 1! [Page 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D7KcZ4iXYAE1Yqx.jpg), [Page 2](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D7KceRcW4AAblNG.jpg).  
>    
> Thanks for reading! RaA will be updated every two weeks. Feel free to come yell [at](https://twitter.com/EmoStuntTwink) [us](https://twitter.com/callofchaos) on Twitter in the meanwhile.


End file.
